Dream
by 69mature69
Summary: Sakura is bought to be a sex-slave for Sasuke. A dream recounted what they had did the night before. Not gd at summaries but hope you will read it for it is a chapter-ed story not my regular one-shots and i hope it does not go down
1. Chapter 1

Do not read if you do not feel comfortable

"_Hmm.__.__ Oh.__.__ Oh. Ahh~~ "_

"_Right now you are my captive. Do whatever I say."_

_I stripped off my blouse. My boobs bounced as they were constrained by the tight body lined tank-top. My tits are aroused. Next I took off my shorts. My panties are soaked. It was not long before I was naked in front of him. I attempted to cover myself up as I was embarrassed for he kept on staring at my body. He looked away for a second before passing me a dildo. It was long and big. He continued staring at me occasionally licking his lips. I lay down with my back on the wall. My face got even redder as I opened up my legs to show him my dripping pussy. I massaged my clit and stuck two fingers into my pussy. The other hand was using the vibrating dildo to circle round my rosy peaks. A few moans rolled off my tongue as I played with myself. The fingers that were in me were pumping in and out at a slow rate before they got faster and faster with each pump. My boobs bounced with each thrust. After I came, I took out my fingers and he took it and licked it clean. Without further instructions, I stuffed the dildo in me. I grasped as I felt my muscles getting stretched. It felt way better that my fingers._

_The vibrations were making me more aroused. As I was pumping it into my hole, he grabbed my hand and set it at a slow agonizing pace. It was unbearable so I tried moving my hips in sync with it hoping that it would go faster but his free hand gripped onto my waist controlling my every action._

"_Ah…. ...faster.. ..hard..er"_

"_Call me master….. Beg me for it…. Beg"_

_With each word, he smirked and whispered it into my ear in a low gruff giving me goose bumps and feeling even more aroused. I did as he asked…._

"_M..Ma…ster.. Ple..ase… F..a..ster…(pant)..H..ha…der….M..Ma..ster"_

"_As you wish"_

_With that he pumped and pushed the dildo all the way in. I gasped with the sudden intrusion while tears formed on the corners of my eyes. He would take it all the way out before proceeding to pump it all the way in again in an inhumanly speed. I arched my back for more and buckered my hips in sync making the dildo go even further in me. It hit my g-spot over and over again. Waves of pleasure overwhelmed me. I screamed, moaned and groaned nonstop. My juices were overflowing. The bed sheets were all soaked with them, even his clothes. It was all too much but….._

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ah…ARH….Ah…. mhm…ngh….M…Ma….ster… I m g..o…nna… cum"_

"_Not now there is still a long way to go before I would allow you to cum."_

_He took out the dildo out of my tight hole and it was replaced by his tongue and two fingers. I squirmed for a bit but his hand was holding onto my hips tightly, preventing me from moving away from his slick tongue. They were pumped in and out of my tight hole. His tongue was lapping onto the overflowing juices while his fingers professionally stroking my insides. I panted and panted. Every time when I was about to release, he would stop to play with my nipples and a trail of hickeys from my ears, down my neck and stopping just beside my pussy. My hands would just grab his raven colored hair. _

_Suddenly he stopped leaving me high and empty. As I tried to get to up, he pinned me down onto the bed and flipped me till I was on top of him. He grabbed a bunch of my bubblegum pink hair and pushed my head down as I held back my breath as I saw how big his length was. I got the message when his tongue entered me again. I was startled but either I used my hand to rub against the top of his length while the other massaged his balls. He hissed before plunging his fingers even deeper into me. I moved my hips in sync, gasping and moaning…. Being daring, I licked the top and placed into my move all at once. I almost gagged. He stopped whatever he was doing and threw back his head as he moaned out my name….._

_I bopped my head up and down while he continued to suck my dripping pussy that was dying for its release. His hips thrusted the staff deeper into me, making me deep-throat it. It was again, just as I was about to cum did he stop thrusting and carried me off him. He laid me down facing the bed while he fucked me from the back with my ass in the air. His hands gripped onto my hips, moving it in sync with his inhuman thrusts. My moans and screams got louder and louder. He only let out an occasional moan or hiss whenever my insides clenched around his tightly. It was making me go crazy for I gripped the bed sheets with all my might and was starting to see stars. It was not long before he licked my ears making me shudder. I squeaked…_

"_M….MA…STER…. ple….ase… l..let me….cum…"_

"_Alright, let's do so together"_

_His thrusts got harder and went even faster…. The slapping of skin was getting louder as we were getting closer to our climax. Finally the juices I was holding back were being released. He was still thrusting as I released the load…. There was a lot and most of the coated his length making it even slippery to slip even further in me. The rest overflowed and the bed sheets were very soaked. As he reached his climax, his thrust got shallow and he exclaimed out my name as his warm cum filled me. He stayed in me as he collapsed. The excessive ones flowed down my thighs mixing with those on the bed sheets. His hands pressed me closer into his body as a sign, a possessive sign. He was about to say something when…._

The alarm woke me up.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm was slapped off the bed stand and I got out of bed. It was my second month as the maid of Uchiha Sasuke. I staggered to the bathroom for a warm bath. I felt so sore but as I recalled what had happened the night before and my dream, I blushed heavily. As I got out, I saw my master, arms akimbo, in front of me. I took a glance at the clock and realized that I was so tired the night before that I had over slept. He motioned me to follow him. As we walked to the torture chamber, I wondered what today's punishment was.

Upon reaching, he tied me to the chair and tore apart my clothes. He took a long and thick dildo covered with bumps and without warning thrust it into me. He must be in a bad mood for he was rougher than usual. He pushed it all the way in and turned on the vibration. I gasped and threw my head behind as I panted. It was set to high and he strapped on to a leash. Meaning, if he were to tug onto it hard, the straps would rub against my clit and push the dildo even further into me. Next he used the leash to bond me. He made I could move but each move I made would somehow make the dildo go further into me. After he was done, he helped me put on a new set of uniform while "accidentally" tugging onto the leash. The bra that he put on me was also a vibrator and it would be set on high. Once done, he had me make lunch and clean up his study room. He told me that he was having guest over.

It was really arousing with dildo and bondage. I had to be careful with each of my steps for I could not afford to have sex in the middle of a chore or in the middle of his talk with the guest. As I was cooking, I realized he was behind me when I was pouring the milk into the mixture. I was startled when he touched me and I accidentally spilled it all over myself and fell on the ground. The vibrations were making me pant harder and the position we were in. My uniform skirt was so high that my stomach could be. The sleeve of the uniform had fallen off my shoulders showing off my smooth and yet bounded skin seductively. I tried to cover up but failed miserably for it only made him even more turned on. He picked me up and threw me onto the hard table beside and all the things on it before had been scattered all around. I was feeling weak on my knees for the throw just now made the dildo hit my g-spot.

I moaned out loud and panted harder. Without further ado, he tore off my second pair of uniform, leaving me bare with the rope all around my creamy skin. He licked his lips and his eyes were filled with pure lust. He tugged the leash, making the dildo hit my g-spot over and over again. I moan and groan non-stop. I came a few times from it and was blushing so hard when he untied the leash only to have the juices flow out. He took out the cum covered dildo and thrusted it into my asshole. I screamed at its invasion.

When I was so preoccupied with the pleasures the dildo was giving me, he took the chance to plunge his length into my unoccupied pussy. I screamed and moaned even louder than before. He licked my ear and boobs before giving me even more hickeys. As he was teasing my nipples, he hissed…..

"Fuck, you are so tight! I could just have as my lunch"


	4. Chapter 4

He pushed his length all the way each time he entered to hit that sweet spot of mine. It always caused me to shiver and shudder with all the pleasure that I was receiving. He was doing it deliberately to make me come first and end this session. But who knew the moment I clamped my muscles around his, he pulled out and pushed my through my orgasm.

"You are so fucking tight! Ah, if it goes on, I will go crazy."

My orgasm came again and again. He just kept going. My legs that wrapped around him were so tired that he placed both on his shoulders. It allowed him to have a nice view of his thrusts and the non-stop squirting of my juices. The sound of skin slapping got louder and that was his first orgasm. As his warm seeds exploded in me, I came too. Our juices mixed together. He used his elbows to support himself from falling on me. He was still inside me, reluctant to leave my warmth. But the door bell rang, signaling the arrival of the long awaited guest. He took his soft membrane out and hissed at the temperature difference.

I got off the table and almost stumbled. He caught hold of me by my waist and carried me bridal style to my room for me to get dressed while he went to the door. Once I was done, I heard his footsteps and some mumblings heading towards the study. I limped towards the kitchen to get his lunch ready. Once done, I sent it to the study. I was caught by surprise when he grabbed my wrist and glared at me to make me leave. I nodded. The guest excused himself from the room and requested for me to lead him to the toilet.

Without hesitations, I agreed and led the way. When we arrived, the guest pulled me in to the store room beside the toilet and silenced me by slipping his tongue into my cavern when I was about to scream. He took out his belt and bounded my hands. I was helpless as my clothes got ripped off again. I did not bother to put on any bra or underwear for they might end up getting torn when my arrogant and lust-driven master attacks.

The guest pushed me till I was on my knees and stopped kissing me. As I gasped for air, he shoves his man-hood into my mouth. I gagged but held it in. He took a fist full of my hair and moves my head while moving his hips too. My jaws were hurting. When he released, he made sure I swallowed his seeds. He pushed me face down and plunged his fingers into my sore hole and was pumping hard. I muffled my screams and tears started flowing.

Just when there was no hope and when he was angled to penetrate in…


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened but the ones who did were not expected. I felt trapped. The people who opened the door were the guest's body-guards. There were already hard and half naked. It was over. The guest was not distracted by them for he had already anticipated them. I wondered where my master was. If he had known, he would have come to my rescue. Just like he did time and time again. Being so caught up in my thoughts, I did not realize that the guest had entered me hard. I screamed and tears started to form. The body-guards closed the door and started playing with my body. Their rough hands squeezed my moulds and prevented them from bouncing. The guest was rougher than he was. I held back my moans but some slipped out from my mouth. The guest and his gang got even more aroused. There were roughly four body-guards. So one was making me gag by making me deep-throat him, two were plunging into my asshole while the last was plunging in my pussy with the guest. The friction turned me on and no matter how wrong it was, I could not control my lust and moans. I was screaming and moaning. They were moving firstly at the same time. Taking out all their man-hoods and plunging into me. Their speed was not as in-human as his but were still enough to stir me up.

The familiar warm feeling resided in my stomach. I came hard but they did not stop they pushed through my orgasm and continued. A couple of times did they took turns to pound my holes. There were one to two instances where there were three in my ass or three in my sore pussy. They came at the same time too. I felt terribly violated like I was back at the brothel before he bought me. I did not know how many rounds they had before the door opened again. They finally took out their already soft and over-used staff. The mixed liquids flowed and there was quite a stain on the floor. I tried getting up but fell back down for my muscles were terribly sore.

I gave up trying to stand. I could not cry anymore for they have dried up. My face was flushed and I felt so unclean. I could still remember where they touched and what they did. My body was filled with hickeys given by them. I could not help but wonder…..

"Master, why didn't you save me? Could you not hear my screams? Are you done with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Just before I blacked out, I heard the door open for the last time and saw him…

When I awoke, I found myself on my bed. But as I sat up, I felt something enter my sore and aching pussy. I gasped at the sudden intrusion but last night's memories came flooding back. I winced and tried to move only to have a pair of strong arms pull me back down. It was rough and it hit my g-spot. I tried to stifle my moans but my body betrayed me and grinded my hips for more. I tried again and as predicted I came slamming down. The owner of the arms was none other than his, my master.

He was quite awake to find himself entering even deeper than before. Without any hesitation, he started pounding into me while I rode him. One of his hands slid down and massaged my clit. I was so blinded by pleasure that I had forgotten about being rape. I exploded but he did not stop. My muscles clenched onto his tightly while he tried to push past it only to end up coming. He kept on shooting his warm cum in me. I collapsed down and tried to move to the side but he hugged me tightly.

As he hugged me, we headed towards the torture chamber. As he was still in me, the walk there ended up having many pit-stops. Because when he walked, his staff would pump into me shallowly making me moan and grind into him to receive better. Each time he took me down became harder and longer. I kept on hitting my climax while he was holding back his.

Upon reaching, he reluctantly came out of my warmth. He placed me onto a dildo and bounded me with a leash. He laid me down on a table with my ass in the air. Without warning, he whipped me. I moaned and screamed. It was a mix of pain and pleasure. This went on till he was satisfied. But despite the pain, I felt aroused and had actually come a few times more. I moaned and groaned when he stopped. Normally, when he felt satisfied, he would release me and pound. But this time, he did not. As he was teasing me by sucking and playing with my moulds and nipples, he took off the bindings. He trailed hickeys down my body towards my thighs. He licked my clit and sucked on it. I arched my back and grinded my hips even more. His tongue licked my slick folds and opening before plunging in to feel my muscles clench around it. His expert tongue rubbed against my muscles while his fingers rubbed my clit in sync. I thrusted my hips against his tongue. The pleasure was overwhelming.

He licked his fingers and pumped it in. But after awhile, he stopped and left the room. He had never left me high and dry. His butler came and helped me out. From him I learnt that…..

On the night that I was raped…..

He clenched his fist until blood was starting to ooze out. It was hard for him to control his urges and emotions. Seeing how I had reacted to the foreign touches from other men made him get a hard-on. While those lust I portrayed made him jealous for I was not like that during his touches. He was watching all of it from the cameras he installed in that room. The video was recorded and it would be passed to the police for investigation. After they left did he just rush over to save me. He picked me up and even helped me bathe. But since it was my fault that he received a boner, he pumped himself in my unconscious state only to release everything in a nick for the warmth and the clenching of my muscles due to my erotic dreams.

"You are forever my slave… it is impossible for me to actually get rid of you"


	7. Chapter 7

After getting dressed, I was ordered by him to take a rest as I was still sore from what we had done. It was hard for I was so used to the soreness and continued to clean up the mansion. However…

"Ahh… Arg..h….M.. … Ahh…"

It was not from me….. it came from his study. I crept up to the keyhole and peeked in. He was holding onto one of the maids from the household. She had red hair… his hands were groping her average B cup boobs while fingering her. His thumb was circling the clit, pressing it or pinching it occasionally. His fingers twirl her nipples while his talented tongue was licking the other before sucking it hard. She kept on moaning and looked flushed. He took out his fingers to re-adjust her hips to a certain angle. This time instead of a finger, he plunged in three. She screamed from the stretch and moaned even louder.

I started imagining that she was me. My knees feel weak and I kneeled down. I was already aroused just by watching. My fingers trailed down under my shirt. I was following whatever he was doing to the maid. He fingered her so I fingered myself. I was so wet. It felt different to be fingered by myself. He was pumping hard so I tried to but it just felt different from how he would touch me. I stifled my moans but a soft groan escaped my mouth as I rocked my hips to get the fingers deeper in me.

My other free hand was pinching my nipples while my thumb rubbed my clit hard. I slipped in another finger making it three. I was close to cumming when I felt myself being lifted up and a pair of fingers slipped in me. One hand covered my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw that it was sensei. He picked me up and plunged his fingers into me deeper. I arched my back and panted harder. My fingers and his were moving at different paces, alternating. I panted harder and came violently over the fingers.

He took out his and mine before licking them. I blushed harder and tried to pull my hand away from his. It was then did we realize that the door was open and the maid had left in a hurry. I felt weak and could not stand up from that orgasm. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and carried me as I feel asleep. All I saw was that I was getting further and further away from this white head…..


	8. Chapter 8

I remembered my first time at the slavery. There was a small room for the new-comers to learn their skills, tactics and positions from a sensei. He took away all of our virginity. I attended a lot of his lessons. The first blowjob lesson I took, I used his as the subject….

"Now I know it is your first time so let's take it slow…

Firstly, grasp it tightly with your left hand. Next begin with a light lip kiss on the tip. Remember, only novices put it into their mouths right away. So now, lick the tip with your tongue. Then slide down as you do it and lick the constricted part. Next, lick it upwards, very slowly. Lick it like you are rolling the bulge on the tip of your tongue. Now take it into your mouth. Make sure that your teeth do not touch it. Insert it in your mouth deeply. Gently and try not to make it go all the way to your throat unless he really likes it. So you need to stop your gag-reflexes. Now, have your tongue rub it by bobbing your head up and down. Try not to use your hands and swing your head. Slowly take the length deep inside. Speed up and use your right hand to rub the uncovered part simultaneously.

You are doing well despite being an amateur."

It took me a few practices and to make sensei come. He was hard to get then. Next, he taught me how to French kiss the customer…..

Everything that I had learnt where taught by him…. Since he knew every single weakness of us, there are times whereby he would tease us in front of the customers to get them to "rent" us for the night. I was the top girl for I had the curves, the look, the stamina….. Customers who sought after me would always be in gangs or get jerked off till it hurts the next day.

"You need to be more relaxed, your entrance is gripping onto my fingers…. It hurts you more than it hurts me so why not make it easy for you… (Hiss) my fingers are so soaked…Hmpmmm, delicious. You want me to lick u dry right?"

I gasped and tried to cover myself but ended up having my limps tied to the bed post. The customers across the glass wall were lusting for me. The sensations of having a tongue shoving in me roughly were overwhelming. He made suckling sounds each time and purposely sucking on my clit to arouse me even more. Just as I was about to come, sensei flipped me over and took me from behind. Thrusting hard into me for the customers to see my lewd reactions. I gasped and moaned out loud while panting hard each time he slowed down. I came a few times and with each, sensei would change our positions. I lost count of how long we were at it but I was certain that sensei would stop till he felt satisfied. I started to feel sore but that was not the end. Sensei stopped and pointed to a gang sitting right outside the glass wall. He wanted them to join us. As he took out his staff, I was told to do a blowjob for all of them and to not come till sensei says so. They took turns to fuck me hard. I moan and grasped getting louder and louder. The whole room was filled with my lewd sounds and occasional groans from my takers. I could not stop and even if I wanted to I could not. It was tiring and I felt sore all over.

They left hickeys all over me and some squeezed my breasts till there was a handprint and so was my ass. They were also not satisfied by just pounding in my pussy. I was learning how to do deep anal sex and multi-penetration in each hole. But who knew that sensei had already opened the door for all of the lust-filled customers to come in…


	9. Chapter 9

I was startled and saw him sleeping beside me. He was cuddling me like I was some precious and fragile object. I struggled to escape his grasp but it just got tighter and tighter. I turned round and my face was facing his toned and chiseled muscle abs. I blushed and remember all those times I got turned on just by looking at his body. Then a thought crept into my mind when I heard him groan out my name and him rubbing his cover groin against my hips.

I decided to get revenge for all those things he did to me. No wait, this time it would be his punishment for seducing me and touching another slut. I thought of the scene at the sturdy room. I brushed my fingers against his abs and flicker his nipples. He hissed and his grip tightened. I whimpered for I could feel his bulging erection through the thin clothes that were separating us. I moved my hand south and pressed on his tip. He groaned and ached for more.

But before I could carry on with my administrations, the door bell rang. He cursed and I blushed a deep shade of red. The bell rang continuously but at a constant pace. I crept out of bed but his hands were wrapped tightly around my waists. I pried him away and went to answer the door after putting on his shirt, leaving my master cursing and glaring at the door.

I opened the door and saw him… Master was going to be very mad if he knew. The guest smiled at me and I greeted him politely. I knew that he would not drop by without notice just to irritate Master. But if he did that, it would probably be an imposter. He smirked and I led him to the study room. Just as I was about to leave, he grabbed me on my arm and pulled me towards him. I gasped as I fell to his lap and he took the chance to shove his tongue in my mouth. I moaned as he explored every part of my mouth. It was so good that he dominated my tongue in a matter of seconds.

I forgotten about the master completely and was so absorbed in the pleasure that he was giving me. He was always mysterious type and I could never be able to predict his every move. His hands slid under the huge shirt I was wearing and went to cup my busts. His thumb rubbed my peaks on purpose each time. I moaned and whimpered. We broke the kiss for air and he grabbed my hair, leading it to the buckle of his pants. I unzipped it and pushed down the hem of is boxers. It was not the first time whereby I had to give a blow job but I was still taken aback by his length. It was slightly bigger and longer than Masters. Just looking at it was enough to make me wet for I started to fantasize about the stretch it would have when it enters deeply in me. It was a major turn on.

I licked the tip and teased the slit. He groaned and gripped my face closer to his length. I ran my tongue along the sides and slowly took it in. I pushed it deep into my mouth but I was still not able to take it in completely. I used my hand to pump the remaining part uncovered by my mouth. I started deep-throat him. My tongue rubbed against his shaft each time I bobbed my head up and down. Feeling daring, I forced his entire shaft into my mouth and sucked on it hard. He groaned and said,

"No wonder my foolish brother favors you so much. Looks like he was not foolish for choosing you"

With that he gripped on my hair tighter and started thrusting his hips towards my face, making me suck him harder and deep-throat him even more. I moan as I tasted his pre-cum. It tasted different from the Masters for it was a bit more salty. As I deep-throat him, he had slipped three fingers into my already dripping wet hole. I moaned louder and arched my back to take him further in my body.

"You are such a slut. He must have trained you well"

He then plunged his whole fist into my pussy and fisted me. It was very rough and something I had not tried yet with Master. I felt pain and pleasure from the stretch and he massaged my insides making me moan even louder and gasp in pleasure. He slammed his fist into me getting faster, rougher and harder. My juices were overflowing and I felt my release coming. I could feel his release coming to for he was slamming his fist at an even faster speed and thrusting his hips in my mouth faster too. I felt sore but the pleasure was over powering.

Not long later, we both came. I came all over his fist and I milked his staff. I sucked hard and swallowed most of his cum, only letting some slip down from the corners of my mouth to my chin. He smirked while I stared at him with lust filled eyes.

Without further ado, he pressed me hard on the floor and plunged into me in one swift thrust making me scream from the stretch….


	10. Chapter 10

I panted hard and arched my back till I can't arch any further. He was groaning and whispering into my ear how tight I was. I was getting aroused and I could feel the familiar wave of orgasm as I squeezed him tightly. He thrusted slowly, planning to tease me but I moved my hips against his to increase the friction and to take him deeper in me. He threw his head back and came looking at me with lust filled eyes. It was the same as mine. He tugged on my hair hard and started pounding into me at a speed way faster that Master's.

The slapping of skin was getting louder and louder. I was moaning out loud from all the pleasure that I was receiving and came continuously for it was a whole new experience. I have never taken a cock bigger and longer that Masters. He plunged deeper with each thrust. I could feel him twitch in me. He must be close. I moved my hips such that it would match his rhythm. It was not long before I came.

"You are so freaking tight! I have to push through your walls that are contracting and sucking me deeper in you. You are such a slut!"

I really enjoyed the dirty talk for it got me even hornier and wetter. He smirked at my body's reaction and moved his hands towards my forgotten nipples and pinched it so hard that I mewled in pain and pleasure. Next he pinched my clit and massaged it slowly. He had practically lost his self-control. He kept on slamming into me and forcing it to go even deeper.

It rubbed against my g-spot and I came harder and longer than the previous. It felt amazing and wonderful. He came with me at the same time for I could feel his warm seeds feeling me up and creating more lubrication to allow himself to enter deeper in me. I felt terribly sore but he twisted me and continued to fuck me. I moaned and groaned in pleasure and wished that it would not stop…

But the door came open….. There he stood with fury in his eyes and shooting out deathly glares, I gulped while the man below me was smirking…


	11. Chapter 11

Master was seething with anger. I could feel it from his intensive glares. I tried to get out of his grasp but he had a tight grip around my hips, keeping me in place. He hugged me and placed his mouth on one of my peaks and sucked it. I stifled my moan. He flicked my clit and I let a soft moan escape. It was like a signal for he started pumping his length in me faster that before. Moans and groans were slipping off my tongue. I threw my head back, only to come in contact with a hard chest. I opened my eyes and saw Master. He had an expressionless face on and pinched my other neglected nipple. I moaned louder. Just as i was about to come...

"It's about time that you stop the tease and let's get down to business. But first…."

He picked me up and tugged me away from him. I hissed at the emptiness and my lack of orgasm. But before I could calm myself down, I felt something enter me. I moaned out loud and rocked my hips to increase the friction. He held onto my arms as he took me from behind. I tiptoed to get him to allow him to plunge deeper. He was pumping so hard that my breasts are bouncing hard. I moaned out loud until another shaft was forced into my mouth. I took it in and gave it a hard suck. The owner gripped onto my hair and had me deep-throat him. I came hard and it coated the Master.

"Cherry blossom, are you able to make us come?"

I grin and relaxed my throat to take him deeper. I sucked hard and managed to get his entire length in my mouth. He groaned. I licked his balls and sucked on them. It was too much for him and he came. I swallowed as much I could and smirked as he took his limp length out of my mouth. As he came, I came too and moved my legs closer to squeeze Master's shaft in me. He hissed and came, milking me. He pulled out and carried me bridal style. I felt extreme sore.

"You do know about the betrothal to a bitch right?"

"I rejected it and besides, I have set my sights on someone. She is a slut but not any slut that u can see on the streets. She is a slut made only for me and to serve only me. Although she annoys the hell out of me whenever she gets banged by others and reacts."

"Well then, why not we have our fun. It has been a long time since I banged someone as good as your precious slut."

With that both of them smirked as I lay limp on Master's arms, it was a long night…

* * *

_I am wondering if i should end the story here but i beg to differ. Any thoughts are appreciated! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

I staggered around the study, cleaning up the mess that Master and he had made. I blushed at the thought of what we had done.

_He entered me and stayed still. I squirmed around to get him to pump in me but he had a firm grip on my hips. All he did was circle his hips making his length massage my inner walls, relaxing them. I panted and struggled to rock my hips but instead it caused the other length to rub against my clitoris. I whimpered and moaned almost inaudibly. He pushed me towards the well-trained body and slowly pumped in me. I was pressed hard against the body. The length rubbed onto my clitoris. I grabbed the hands in front of me to support myself from falling. _

_The pumps got faster and harder. I moaned out loud despite knowing that I will have a sore throat the next day. Just as I was about to climax, he pulled out of me. I growled and tried to push him into my again to continue but the bounded my wrist and placed me on to the study desk. They commanded that I spread myself wide for them to see. Despite being fucked countless times by many different people, I still felt shy. _

"_You know, if you don't open yourself for us to see, you won't be getting the release you sought for… And I know how much you hate it when I deny what you want…"_

_Reluctantly I spread myself wide. They instructed that I fingered myself in front of them while they pumped their own lengths. Wanting to have my release, I licked three fingers before plunging them into my sore hole. I gasped and groaned at the intrusion. I started out slow. I pumped my fingers harder and deeper with each thrust. I was moaned out loud and used my other free hand to rub my clitoris. As I opened my eyes to look at how they were reacting, they just stared and groaned. I could guess that they were imagining that my hand was their dick and it was ramming into me. They were pumping faster and harder._

_With that I felt myself get wetter when I thought of the two of their big and long shafts, stretching my insides and ruining me just for their own pleasure. It was pleasure on a whole new different level. I decided to pump faster for I could feel my release coming soon. I opened my eyes to peek at them and realized that they too were the same. _

_Just as I was about to climax, I heard footsteps approaching me. I opened my eyes and saw that they were trying to come all over me. It made me even more turned on and I pumped faster. I pushed my whole fist in to make me release faster. Then I rammed it in, feeling how my insides were squeezing around it tightly. After a while I came and I shouted out my Master's name. They came not long after me. Master came onto my face and breast. He came on my stomach but mostly aimed at my clit. I moaned out loud and fall onto the desk to enjoy the afterglow. I came all over the desk and it dripped onto the floor below. I took out my hands when Master placed it in his mouth to suck it clean. The way his tongue rolled at the tip of each fingers and the way it encircles itself on each finger was making me wet._

_I moaned and groaned. He smirked and pulled my hand out. I pushed myself up and turned. I raised my hips towards Master and he sucked on my dripping wet hole. He slapped my cheeks and licked my asshole. _

"_Look, your asshole is so greedy. It's sucking my tongue in deeper."_

"_Your pussy too… it's so sweet and the walls are clamping on it so tightly each time I tried to retract my tongue. So lewd"_

_I blushed and gripped on the table. I moaned loudly and it was not long before did I came. When I came, they had both placed their tongues at my entrance and thrusted both their tongues into me to lap on my juices. After they had confirmed that I was technically dry, they each gave my hole a long and hard suck. I moaned and rocked my hips further into their face. Afterwards they both thrust into pussy. I clinged onto him and had Master pump into me forcefully from the back. He just gave my shallow thrusts. It was too much pleasure for me so I came instantly and kept on releasing. The thrust got harder and soon both were ramming into me in an incredible speed._

_I came and they followed suit, releasing their thick liquid deep in me. I panted hard and felt very sore. I knew that they wanted to do more but the ringing of his phone disrupted the mood. I limped over to the strewn clothes and took the oversized shirt to slip over me. As I was cursing and limping my way out, I could feel that the two males left in the room were smirking. They must have been proud for making me sore…_

_As I closed the door I remembered hearing_

"_They called again and they are insisting that you marry her, lil' bro. But I know how much you hate her so I will try to pursue them for you. Then the catch is that you need to show them the reason why you are choosing a maid and not her. Do not think that having the same maid as your sex reliever would change their minds. I must say, they will do anything to separate you two"_

"_Hn, you do not have to say it out loud. I know what to do. I will do anything to be with my maid. Even if it means cutting off ties with them"_


	13. Chapter 13

_[From here on, it shall be Sasuke's POV. Here is a little tip off for those who can't decipher who I'm writing about.]_

Argg… I heard that she was coming in a week's time and them the week following. My mother thought that I was gay so she decided to set me and her up. Father, being himself, did not reject. What a hassle…..

I stared at the limping maid in front of me. She was having trouble cleaning up the mess we made the night before. I unconsciously smirked at her form for it **was** me who made her that way. Then I scowled at the remembrance of having her being touched and tasted by men other than me. Hearing my scowl, she turned around and her face became as red as my favorite food, if possible redder.

"SASUKE! SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOU! ARG! WHY IS YOUR HOUSE SO BIG! SASUKE!"

Oh great, the nuisance came. I could see my blushing maid scowl and flinching at the pitch of the nuisance's voice. I walked towards her and patted her head. She looked up; her mesmerizing emerald eyes seem to be sending me a message. I inched my face closer and without warning, she crashed both our lips together. Her hands snaked onto my chest and she gripped my shirt tightly. I could feel her feelings pouring out from the kiss. Just as she was about to pull away, I smirked and deepened the kiss while hugging her petite form closer to mine. We fitted together like it was meant to be.

I licked her lips and suckled them. To my surprise, she shove her tongue into my mouth, exploring it. I challenged her back by licking her tongue before dominating her mouth within moments. She weakened and leaned onto my body clinging tighter than before. Till now I am still amazed by her strength. There was always more that meets the eyes in that petite body of hers.

I broke the kiss for my lungs were screaming for air. Her face became flustered and she panted heavily. She looks so edible in this form. The rise and fall of her chest against mine; not to mention that she is wearing nothing but my shirt. Her nipples were erect and rubbing in a sort of erotic way on me.

My hands slip under her shirt as she panted, eyes locked onto each other. I lowered my head and nibbled her ear. She hissed and moaned slowly. Blood rushed down south and I could feel it forming. I suckled the spot before licking it and finally biting down. She moaned louder and arched her body, rubbing her nipples and pressing them onto me.

My hand pinched them while I devoured her already hickey covered neck. My markings became even more obvious. I needed to mark her so as to make her remember, that she was **mine**. She moaned louder each time. Her voice was hoarse. I twirled her nipples and teased them. She was so sensitive and erotic. I ripped off the shirt and pinned her against the wall. She gasped out loud.

I took the chance to unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt and unzipped my pants. My erection sprang free from it captive. I pumped it for a few times before tilting her head up. She grazed into my eyes and I was caught in them again. Those pair of eyes that captures all the feelings she had for me.

Then I remembered a time she asked or should it be demanded a reason why I toyed and punished her. Till now I haven't replied to it. I believe its time.

"You are never a toy. You're mine forever, nothing can change that. Remember it. You are my maid and mine only. You don't serve others but me. "

"Yes master, I am yours and yours only!"

With that I plunged into her pussy. It was already so wet and slick. It made my invasion easier and I thrusted into her hard. She moaned and screamed. Her legs wrapped itself around my hips and tightened with each thrust. That warm heat radiating from her, her walls that are clamping onto my chunk of meat, coating me in a layer of her sweet tasty liquid….. it was all mine to behold.

Suddenly at that point, the door came crashing open…..


	14. Chapter 14

"Sasuke-kun, are you in this room? Oh, there you a-AHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

We both turned towards the door only to realize that we have been caught. I was still plunged deep in my love's warm cavern. She tightened her walls as she stiffened from being caught. I bit my lips from letting out a groan on how tight she became. I was about to bring her to her release when the door came crashing open. My heaven is being invaded be an obnoxious red hair. I glared at the intruder with such intensity that the room felt like it was starting to melt. I hope that it would send my message clear to that annoying blob to scram before I continue indulging in my previous activity – the pounding of my hips on my sweetheart, the branding of my name on her insides.

Now all I want is to devour my dear and release my thick, sticky semen in her womb, impregnating her in the process. I want to hear her moans and groans, her screams and shouts of curses, her pants and her mumbling in the after-glow, not forgetting how either one of us would narrate the entire intercourse. She would be begging me to plunge deep into her slick and wet pussy before moaning and shouting how she wants more, how hard she wants me to pound into her or how much she loves it. I want to squeeze her two round moulds and play with the sensitive little peaks. I want to feel her legs clenching round my body, keeping us glue-stuck together and in the mean time, plunging me even deeper down her pussy. i want to feel her tightness every time she cums.

Out of the blue, the intruder shrieks and her eyes were glued stuck to my torso. She was salivating from the corner of her mouth. Now that is just plain gross. She dashed towards me and was trying to feel me up. Instinctively, I leaned closer to my lover. I squished both of our torsos together. Her soft moulds pressed against my hard chiseled chest. Nipples brushed against nipples. I knew that she was incredibly sensitive for she was failing terribly at stifling her moans.

I smirked and adjusted myself such that our nipples would come in contact again. She shivered uncontrollably. I pinned her even closer to the wall. Eventually she was tightly sandwiched between me and the wall. She bit down on her lips till it drew blood. Her shivering was getting even more uncontrollable. She was getting wetter and tighter….


End file.
